The Huntress And Her Mate
by Predaliena
Summary: The Yautja huntress comes to Earth to hunt, but one man named Jeffrey Clarke caught her attention. One day she saves him from death, and he repays her in a very special way.


**CREATURES ON FIRE**

**Part 20: The Huntress and Her Mate (Predator)**

**Guan-luar-ke**

It has been some time since I came to planet Earth to hunt. It's indeed interesting to observe oomans and their behavior. Something we have in common, something is entirely different from our kind. One thing I've noticed for sure: unlike us, oomans rarely go hunting which for us is a must to earn respect and higher rank in our society. But if that happens, I saw almost always males do this job. That's where oomans are similar to us. Most of Yautja hunters are males; the females rarely are into this. But there were cases when a female continued her training and became a huntress. And this is about me. I am one of the rare females that truly wanted to hunt and show that females are as good as males in it. Our Code of Honor requires hunting only worthy prey, and it means never attacking the unarmed ones or the females that soon will become mothers. If any of the rules is broken, a hunter may earn a shameful mark of bad blood, and I know that no one wants to suffer the fate of a bad blood. I have always kept that in mind and chose to hunt only those who could provide me some challenge. Those were always males. Ooman males seem to be stronger than females which, and that is also different from our race. But what truly angered me during observation is that ooman males often use their strength to dominate over females against their will. Those males had no idea what honor meant. In our society this is absolutely unacceptable. So in these cases I did what I considered right. I attacked the unworthy ooman males from the back, piercing their bodies with my wrist blades, watching their thwei spilling on the ground. I saw fear in females' eyes when one of their kind was killed right before them by something they couldn't really see; and sometimes I heard them mutter something like "a ghost killed him", although I have no idea what a "ghost" even is. I have never deactivated my cloaking device and showed myself to oomans, so no wonder they found skinless bodies handing upside down from the tree branches and never knew who did it. But that's what we do to the unworthy prey. If we consider the prey worthy, we hunt it down and take its skull as a trophy. I have gained a few so far and I'm going to achieve more.

But then something unexpected happened. During my observation next to the area of dense forest one ooman male attracted my attention. He lived there, so much I understood. He wasn't a warrior or anything, just an ordinary type like many others around him. But I felt enthralled by him for some strange reason that I couldn't explain. It has never happened to me before. Of course, there were cases when our males claimed ooman females, but it wasn't my business and I never mixed myself into that. One I knew for sure: it was hard for me to understand why ooman females attracted our males; but now when I feel so strongly attracted to a male that is not of my species, I think I might begin to understand what they felt.

And so I sat on a thick tree branch in the forest near the area where this male lived, lost in thoughts when suddenly I spotted him again; I guessed he was going back to his place. I tensed and watched his every step, constantly staying hidden with the help of my cloaking device. But this time it seemed that he wasn't really alone. I saw three more oomans following him. I stayed sharp and watched what was going to happen until those three finally caught up with him and surrounded him from all sides. I saw them grabbing him and dragging him deeper inside the forest. I felt anger rising inside me; the first instinct told me to come down instantly and attack, but I decided to wait and see.

0o0o0o0o0

Jeffrey Clarke walked back from the college right after the studies were over. All he wanted to do now was to get home as soon as possible and to take a rest. Today he got into another heavy argument with Morgan Jarrett who became his enemy since the day he saw Jeff walking and chatting with Mary Woods, his course mate. Jeff knew Mary since childhood she lived in his neighborhood, but even since they grew up they remained good friends and neighbors. Mary never considered him to be anything more than just a friend, and so did Jeff. Soon she began dating Morgan and everything seemed fine in the beginning. But in the moment Morgan saw them together, it almost ended with a fight. And no matter how many times Jeff tried to persuade him that he and Mary were just friends, that narcissistic bastard didn't listen. It looked like he listened only to himself. In fact, Morgan and his company mocked Jeff since the beginning, but Jeff ignored him, not wanting to sink to his level. He knew that arguing with a fool pretty much meant making a fool of himself, so he chose the best strategy to ignore the offenders. Sure it was unpleasant, but still more or less bearable. But since he caught Jeff in a friendly talk with Mary, everything got only worse. Now every day in college became a mental torture for Jeff, and today it was no exception. He walked fast and felt that somebody was following him, and no wonder. He turned around to see Morgan and his two most faithful friends following his tail. He huffed with irritation and increased his walking speed, but short time passed until those three bastards caught up with him and dragged him into the woods.

"What the hell are you doing, Morgan?! What's your problem?!" Jeff shouted angrily when they stopped but still held him in place.

"It's time to teach you a lesson, sucker," Morgan grinned and pulled out a knife out of his pocket. "I think I told you to stay away from Mary, but it seems we'll have to make you understand it the hard way."

"What? I've told a thousand times that we're nothing but friends, you imbecile!" Jeff finally snapped. "Do you ever listen to anybody else but yourself?!"

"Hush now, you've talked enough," Morgan hissed through gritted teeth and lifted the blade right before Jeff's nose. "Do you have a death wish, you piece of shit?"

Jeff felt cold sweat running down his temples. Was that asshole really going to stab him to death? He really hoped not. But before he managed to say anything, a strange clicking sound from somewhere above reached his ears. Jeff lifted his head to find the source, but soon he got the explanation to that when a voice that could be barely called human suddenly spoke:

"Do YOU have one?"

0o0o0o0o0

**Guan-luar-ke**

They were going to kill him, I knew it. Attacking an unarmed one is just unacceptable. Those pathetic pyod amedha know nothing about honor. And now they were threatening the ooman I liked with a blade. I couldn't waste any more time. It was time to interfere.

0o0o0o0o0

Jeff was deeply confused. He couldn't understand who exactly has just spoke and where. But one thing he was sure about: the question the unknown voice asked was clearly addressed to Morgan. Jeff looked at him and saw that Morgan's face and especially eyes expressed pure terror. The stranger was now asking him about his death wish, and Morgan realized that his death hour has come. Before any of the men realized what was going on, a clot of something white flew into them, and almost all of Jeff's face was sprayed with blood. He wiped his eyes and saw that one of Morgan's friends that held him from the left collapsed on the ground; his head was missing. It looked like his head had literally… exploded. Jeff freed himself from the other guy's grasp that has weakened at this moment, but in the next second two more white and shiny clots flew his way; and Morgan's second friend was down. A huge bloody hole was now gaping in his body; and all looked like it was cauterized. Jeff's eyes were wide from horror and confusion; he had never seen anything like this. Morgan, in turn, dropped his knife and began stepping back in fear, and no wonder. Something jumped down on the ground before both men; and all Jeff could see was some kind of a transparent figure. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. What was that? An illusion? A ghost? Something was definitely with them, but he couldn't understand what it was. But he got his answer in a second when the figure morphed into a creature that he had never seen before. It had a humanoid body, but judging by its shape, it was more likely a female. She was very tall and muscular, with greenish skin that resembled the skin of a reptile. Her head was decorated with something that looked like dreadlocks, but her face wasn't visible; and Jeff assumed that she was wearing a mask. But what seemed frightening about her were the sharp claws on her fingers and a belt that consisted of small skulls of some exotic animals. But that was not all. A real threat became visible when two pairs of metal blades appeared from somewhere on her wrists, and with that she began approaching Morgan slowly and menacingly, like an impending thunderstorm.

Morgan still couldn't believe what he was seeing and continued backing up. In a moment he snapped back to reality though and turned around to run, but the creature was swifter. The strange humanoid grabbed him by the neck, lifting the man up from the ground so he couldn't feel it with his feet. Using her wrist blades, she impaled Morgan on them and let his neck free only to pierce it with the second pair of blades. Blood gushed from the wounds and his mouth, and as soon as she made sure that Morgan was dead, she dropped his limp body to the ground.

Jeff watched everything in awe, unable to believe what he just saw. Morgan and his friends were brutally murdered right before his eyes, and when the bizarre-looking female turned to him, fear paralyzed him. He has seen enough to know what she was capable of, so the best idea for now would be running to save his life.

"Wait, don't run. You don't have to be afraid of me," she suddenly spoke in this strange growling voice. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Jeff stopped where he was, trying to process everything. Did she just speak his language?

"Wh-what? Do you understand my language?"

"Yes," she replied. "My father wanted me to know ooman language. I'm Guan-luar-ke. You?"

"I'm Jeff," the surprised man said, his voice still shaking a bit. "But… who are you exactly? And where are you from? I've never seen anything like you before."

"I belong to a race called the Yautja, and my home planet is called Yautja Prime," she explained. "We have existed for centuries, even before ooman race came to be. We travel around the galaxy to different planets with a purpose to hunt most dangerous prey and collect their skulls as trophies. The more challenge your prey provides, the better, the higher rank a hunter gets. Thus each hunter earns respect among our kind. I have observed oomans for some time and noticed that hunting is far from being important to your kind. But for us it is of the highest importance."

Jeff listened with his mouth agape, unable to believe everything what has happened to him today. He was facing a real alien female that has just saved his life. No one would believe if he told anyone. Who could have thought that something like this would happen in his quite dull life?

"Wow, it's just… stunning," he mumbled, scratching his head. "I still can barely believe it. Many people don't believe that there is life out there in space, and those who do… well, they wish to see a spaceship or an alien at least once in their lives. And here I am, standing in the middle of the woods and talking to a real alien. It's… huh, I don't even know what to say." Seeing the alien female watching him in silence, he cleared his throat. "What was your name again?"

"Guan-luar-ke," she repeated. "It means "night moon" in my language."

"Oh, that's a beautiful name, but rather hard for me to pronounce," Jeff admitted, smiling. "Do you mind if I call you just Guan? It's just easier for me to speak so."

"I don't mind," she said. Jeff nodded and decided to ask some questions. He was very curious about this unusual being.

"So, Guan, how long have you been on Earth? Do you hunt humans too?"

"Yes, we do, but only those that we consider worthy," Guan-luar-ke explained. "Mostly our males go hunting, females rarely do that; but sometimes they prove to be as good as the males are in this business. I'm one of such females. And speaking about oomans, we never attack the weak and unarmed ones and pregnant females too. On the contrary, we try to protect them if there is such need, just like I did in your case. We have our Code of Honor that sets the hunting rules and much more. As for the unworthy prey, we kill them and take their skin, and then we hang them upside down. Every Yautja hunter knows at once that this prey was unworthy."

"Oh, so that's it," Jeff muttered thoughtfully. "I've heard that several skinless bodies were found hanging in the woods from the tree branches. So it was you who did it?"

"Yes," the huntress replied. "They were just like these three oomans that I've just killed. I kill those who attack the weaker ones who cannot protect themselves; and also those who force themselves on females against their will."

"Ah, you mean rapists," Jeff nodded understandingly.

"This is how you call it?" Guan-luar-ke asked, and Jeff nodded. "Yes, rapists don't deserve to live. In our society such behavior is punished by death. The same goes for those who hurt children and the weaker ones."

Jeff smiled, hearing this information. Of course, her kind was brutal, but they knew what judgment means.

"I'm glad to know it. It's very good that you have such strict rules for rapists and similar types," he said, sighing. "I wish we had them. Unfortunately, all that is done by us is putting them in jail for certain amount of years, and that's very pity. I'm sure that after they are released, they would return to their old habits. They must at least be put in jail for the rest of their lives."

"You're speaking the truth," she agreed. "I think that ooman law is too merciful."

Jeff nodded.

"Well, in the country where I live it most likely is. But there are other countries on Earth that have stricter law. There you can expect death penalty for many things."

Guan-luar-ke didn't reply this time, listening to the man talking. Jeff somehow began feeling a bit awkward from this silence, but there was still one thing that really interested him.

"Hey, may I ask you one more question?" he asked timidly.

"Go on."

"Forgive me my curiosity, but… how do you make yourself invisible? Before you killed Morgan, I saw a transparent figure landing which appeared to be you. How do you achieve it?"

The huntress then lifted her left wrist so that Jeff could see it.

"Watch this," she said, pressing something on it, and in the next second she vanished; only a barely visible transparent silhouette remained. Jeff watched this with his mouth wide open. It's the first time he saw anything like this happening before him. She uncloaked herself again, and with every second Jeff's curiosity about the alien female grew stronger.

"Wow, it's amazing!" he exclaimed. "How do you do that?"

"It's the cloaking device that every Yautja hunter must have," Guan-luar-ke explained. "The hunter must stay invisible for his prey and observe it for some amount of time before hunting it down. It works well against oomans and many other species, but there are some that can see even through the cloaking."

"Oh… that's interesting," Jeff mumbled, still surprise from what he has just witnessed. He then looked around and noticed that the sky was gradually gaining beautiful red and light purple colors which meant that evening was approaching. And idea then occurred in his mind. "Hey, listen, it's slowly getting late already, and you must be at least a bit tired from hunting all day. Would you like to spend the night at my house? Tomorrow you can go hunting again."

Guan-luar-ke thought for some minutes until she finally made a decision to accept his proposal.

"I don't mind," she said, and Jeff gave her a warm smile.

"Very well. Besides, you saved my life. How can I ever thank you? Offering you a place to stay for the night is the least I can do for you. All right, come with me then. And… um… I think it's better if you stay invisible while we go to my place. I wouldn't like any curious people see you."

"Of course," she said. "I always stay invisible for oomans and reveal myself only when I make sure it's really necessary." She then activated her cloaking device, turning transparent and thus blending well within the surroundings. "Lead the way then."

The man nodded and led his extraordinary new acquaintance towards his home. He lived relatively close to the wooded area, so it didn't take them much time to reach their destination. Jeff let her inside the house, and after making sure the door was firmly locked, she uncloaked herself again.

0o0o0o0o0

**Guan-luar-ke**

So this is a typical place where oomans live. Interesting. It differs very much from what I am used to. In our society we have clans, and each such clan inhabits one huge construction with lots and lots of rooms for every member. The dining hall is common, and each member of our clan comes to eat whenever he or she feels the need. Ooman society differs very much from us from this point of view. As far as understood, they do not have anything like clans, at least in this area where I am now. Each ooman is by himself, independent from the others. I guess that's what I even like about them. They are free. Also, resting time by them is determined by the change of day and night. They watch when the sun rises and sets, and when the darkness falls upon Earth, it means it's time to rest. That's so unlike our order. For us it doesn't matter whether it's dark or not outside our clan construction. I see that oomans have these glass openings that Jeff called "windows"; through them they see when light of the sun comes and goes. We don't have anything like that. The resting time for us comes when all the lights in the building are extinguished, and then we sleep the entire time while the building is dark. When the lights are on again, it means it's time to wake. Oomans are so different from us in many ways, but I guess the whole charm lies in this difference.

Jeff asked me to follow him upstairs and showed me the free room where I could sleep. He slept in the neighboring room, but now most of all I would love that he slept with me. It has been a long time since I was with a male, and now I had such a perfect opportunity to do it again with the one I desire. And I know that he feels the same, I can see desire in his eyes. Besides, oomans are unable to feel the arousal of their partners, but we are. I can see the way he looked at me, at my body; and the smell of his arousal left me no doubts. But I know he's much weaker than me physically, and in no way I'm going to force him into mating. All must happen only by mutual agreement.

Jeff wished me good night and closed the door, but even through the solid wood that it was made of I could hear him swearing quietly, hoping that I wouldn't hear it:

"_Damn, Guan would never want a creature like me. I feel so weak comparing to her, and we're not even of the same species. But shit, I want to be with her tonight so much!"_

These few phrases were enough. I roared out his name and in a moment he came back into the room. It was time to act.

0o0o0o0o0

Hearing her roar his name, Jeff walked back into her room timidly and saw his alien friend standing there without her mask. He gasped at the first sight of her bizarre face with four mandibles that surrounded her mouth. But what truly got into his heart were her so beautiful amber eyes. He didn't find her ugly; she was just so different from his kind. But why did she call him back into the room? His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, and he just stood there and waited.

"Why are you so sure that I wouldn't want you?" Guan-luar-ke asked him. Jeff felt his face growing hot as hell, and he knew he blushed heavily. So she actually heard his every word!

"Umm… well…" Jeff stuttered, feeling as awkward as he had never felt before. "I just thought that… well… we are so different, and… you're so strong, but me… Comparing to you, I'm a weak creature. I doubt you would want a weak creature as your mate."

"Do not devaluate yourself like that," Guan-luar-ke shook her head. "While I watched you dealing with those three oomans that threatened you, you didn't lose bravery; even if they were prepared to kill you with a blade. You are brave, Jeff, and I respect you for that."

Jeff smiled at her words.

"You know, it's the best compliment I've gotten so far in my life," he admitted. "I can tell you for sure that if Morgan dared to face me alone, I would get him down in no time. That's why he always took his friends with him. He was always afraid to deal with me face-to-face."

"Yes, and he was a coward," the huntress confirmed. "Cowardice is the worst that can be in our society, and no hunter or warrior dares to show it. Otherwise he would become a stain of shame in the entire clan. As for you… I've been watching you for some time already and… I found myself being attracted to you."

To Jeff's great surprise, she began removing her top right after she finished the sentence. Jeff swallowed, being unable to say a word. While he watched the alien female strip, he felt heat piercing his whole body and a few drops of sweat running down his temples. He beheld her now naked body and couldn't ignore the irritating tightness in his pants. She was so beautiful, and Jeff devoured her every curve with his greedy glance. He couldn't believe his luck. She wanted him; she desired to love him right here and now, and he wasn't going to deny himself the pleasure in his alien mate's arms. With that he began ridding himself of his clothes.

0o0o0o0o0

**Guan-luar-ke**

Yes, it worked. I successfully managed to convince Jeff that I consider him a worthy mate for me. And just as I removed everything that covered my body, he finally gave up and bared his own body for me. I truly liked this ooman; no wonder I felt so attracted to him from the beginning. I then lay on my back and beckoned him to join me on this bed. He gladly accepted my invitation, and soon enough he was on top of me. The feeling of his soft skin was just incredible, so radically different from our males. My hands moved up and down his back, and I tried to remember when I touched something that soft last time, but it was useless. I felt his hands doing the same movements on my flesh, but the most amazing feeling was when he got to the mounds on my chest. His fingers played with my nipples and soon I felt his mouth replacing them. He suckled my nipples like a newborn pup; but unlike the newborns, he did it with the purpose of pleasure for his mate. Yautja males were never so gentle to the females. The mating act by us is usually rather primitive, comparing to oomans. A Yautja male just chooses a female, mates with her, and then leaves to mate with another female. Yes, there is polygamy in Yautja society; a male rarely stays with one female. I'm not sure what ooman traditions are, but one thing I am sure about: mating act for them is something much more than just copulation. Judging by what Jeff was doing to me, it looked like some kind of love ritual before copulation. And I knew that I enjoyed it very much. It can't even be compared with the first time I was with a male; it's something utterly different. He caressed me, and I didn't want it to end. I wanted to feel loved by this ooman all night.

He played long enough with my breasts and then moved down. I wondered what he was going to do, but found it out in the moment when his head was between my legs. Feeling his tongue touch my most private parts, I closed my eyes and made intense clicking sounds that served as a sign of pleasure. Here is one more big different between ooman and Yautja males. Our males never pleasure us with their tongues, not even a single time. All happens quickly and in a rough manner. But Jeff obviously had a purpose of giving me as much pleasure as possible, and I couldn't ever be happier than now. I didn't know that oomans tend to pleasure their partners with mouth or tongue, but tonight I discovered this fact and had a wonderful possibility to experience it for myself.

He continued doing this for some time, knowing how much I enjoyed it; but one moment he stopped. I knew it was time for copulation as he positioned himself to enter my body. Of course, his male organ wasn't as large as our males have, but still I felt it quite well inside me. I loved how softly his member penetrated my opening, but he didn't need to worry; he wouldn't hurt me in any way or form. I encouraged him to move faster and harder which he gladly did; and it was difficult to describe what I felt… what we both felt. I have never been in such a state of passion like I was now. I wanted this ooman so badly, and that's why the feeling is many, many times better than ever. I loved the sounds he made during copulation; his voice seemed gentle to me. It's not like the deep growls of our males; its softness only made me want him more. Jeff moved as fast as he could, thrusting into me as hard as an ooman male was capable of. I felt myself gradually getting close to the highest point of sexual pleasure; and my body emitted da-shui during the whole process. Jeff felt it and asked me about this smell; and I explained him that it's what we call Yautja musk, a special pheromone that our bodies eradiate when being sexually aroused. Jeff told me that the smell of da-shui only increased his appetite for me and how incredible it smelled. Well, better for me. He wasn't pretending when he said that my musk served as something that he called "aphrodisiac". I've never heard such word, but Jeff explained that this aphrodisiac helped to increase sexual arousal in oomans. And my musk worked that way for him, I could feel it fully. He now behaved almost like a savage in bed, but I liked it a lot. Thus it didn't take long for us both to enjoy our passionate release which felt so relaxing after such a strong tension between us. Jeff collapsed on my chest and tried to get his breath back; so much he was out of strength.

And so we lay on a bed, me holding my ooman mate in my arms while he slowly fell asleep. I knew I had to leave his place for hunt tomorrow, and after that our clan ship was going to take me back to our planet. Usually Yautja don't come back to the same place to hunt, but my case is different. I have my own reasons to return to Earth, and I will do that to be with Jeff. And while my hunting days on Earth are not over yet, I'll make sure Jeff stays safe the entire time. And as soon as darkness falls upon the planet, we will give in to passion once again. Maybe I will try to arrange things so that Jeff could go with us to our planet, but I'm not sure what the Elders would think of it. But I still have time to ponder about it. Right now all that matters is that my beloved ooman mate is with me.

And we will live to enjoy each other like we deserve it.

~0~0~0~

**Yautja translations:**

**Guan-luar-ke – night moon**

**Oomans – humans**

**Thwei – blood**

**Pyod amedha – soft meat (referring to humans)**

**Da-shui – Yautja musk**


End file.
